Uniform
by CretianStar
Summary: It all started with one comment about how good he looked in his uniform.


A/N: I wanted something naughty, so I wrote a slightly naughty WinterShock. I've read a lot of fics about uniforms so there's inspiration drawn from everywhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fidgeting with his jacket, he took a deep breath and tried to look casual on the sofa. He knew he was failing but he wanted to surprise his girlfriend and all of this agitation had sparked from one conversation, a conversation they had before they were even a couple.

"_Wow, you looked great in the uniform." Darcy stared up at the museum exhibition and Bucky kept his face deliberately neutral. They were at one gala or another, with the Avengers milling around with various important people, all there to be wined and dined, and mingle with real-life superheroes. _

_It was boring to Bucky, who was still regarded with hazy suspicion, and boring to Darcy, because she was considered unimportant by the diplomats around her. It's why they had drifted to the Captain America exhibition and she was staring at the various pictures of James Buchanan Barnes, and the mannequins sporting his outfit. _

"_What do you mean looked?" He raised one brow and turned to her with a smile. He was relieved to see her smile back at him. _

"_I mean looked. The suit looks great on you, but the uniform…" She nodded her head back to the picture. "Well you would have had me at hello." Her smile was lazy and Bucky felt a sharp spike of lust at her casual words. _

"_I'll remember that in the future then." He winked and she laughed. The moment passed as another waiter circled and she snagged two more glasses of champagne. _

"_I'd kill for a beer." He grimaced only slightly at the taste, and Darcy's face lit up. _

"_Same! Shall we sneak out? They're not gonna miss us." She shrugs, setting her glass on the foot of an exhibition and hiding her smirk when he did the same. _

"_I mean, there's definitely a back door around here." Bucky looks around, seeing Steve embroiled in a conversation with a grey-haired man, he decided to make his escape with the brunette beside him. Half an hour later, they were in a bar, two bottles before them looking far more relaxed than they had at the gala. _

"_Okay Darcy Lewis, administrator to the Avengers…"_

"_Okay James Buchanan Barnes, part of said Avengers, what do you want?"_

"_Me, I want a peaceful life... what do you want?"_

"_You in that uniform again?" She raised her eyebrows jauntily and winked, but laughed to show she was joking. "I want to learn, to live and to love. Is that cheesy?"_

"_Little bit cheesy…" Bucky laughed with her and the evening quickly fell away from them, spiralling into an evening of giggles and beer. It wasn't until there was an insistent buzzing from Darcy's bag, and Jane's worried voice crackled down the speaker, that the pair decided to call it a night and stumble back to the tower. _

Looking back fondly, the night had ended platonically, the pair respectfully parting at the elevator, with Steve waiting for them. He had made sure that Darcy was in her room safely before following Bucky back to his room. There had been a smile on his face which Bucky ignored…

Bucky was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a key in the lock. He took his hat off of his head and sunk lower into the seat, pretending to watch the TV when he heard her come through the front door.

"Hey honey!" Her happy call made him smile and he resisted the urge to turn around to face her.

"How was your day?" He called over the back of the sofa, knowing that she would beeline for the kitchen, dump her stuff and then join him.

"Manic, Erik thinks he's onto something but I think someone dropped ice-cream on his machine, which obviously wasn't me." She laughed. He listened to her footfalls and stood, feeling the nervous energy buzz through him. Twirling his hat in his fingers, he waited until she was in the door, watching as she stumbled to a stop before slipping the cap on his head.

"Definitely couldn't have been you Miss Lewis." He smiled and Darcy had frozen.

Her mind was in meltdown. There was her Bucky, her James, stood before her in all his six foot something glory, and he was in _uniform. _It made her heart flutter, her stomach swoop and her jaw drop. Just like that picture those many moons ago, on the night that she would first start her crush on Bucky Barnes, all because of this bloody uniform.

"Hells bells." She let out a low whistle. "Is there a special occasion? An anniversary I missed, because I'm sure I can make brownies if that's the case." Her eyes hadn't stopped drinking him in, and when she finally made it to his face, she could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Nope, no anniversary." He said honestly, forgoing the chance to trick her a little. "Just a memory of an old conversation."

"Perfect reason, are you gonna be bothered if I crease it?" She hummed, fingers curling and uncurling by her sides, itching to get hold of him.

"Not at all ma'am." The twinkle in his eyes did it for her and she all but launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as feasibly possible and knocking his hat askew in the process. It was a long and beautiful evening.

~D&B~

"How are we at another gala?" She murmured, flicking her hair over her shoulder but staying close to Bucky.

"Because it's a contractual obligation, set forth by Stark." He leant down towards her, under the pretext of talking to her he pressed a kiss under her ear.

"Can you two put each other down for like five minutes." The voice by her side made Darcy blush and pull back from Bucky, but not too far.

"Says you Tasha." Bucky grinned before upending the dregs of his champagne.

"I have no idea what you mean." Her eyes were laughing even if her expression gave nothing away.

"You missed a button on your blouse." He snagged another glass and smirked as she hurried to fix it.

"Hey did you guys hear?" She smoothed down the fabric and took her glass back from Darcy.

"Hear what?" Darcy tried to spy when the canapes were being served but couldn't see over the ridiculous number of tall people this room held.

"The reason we're here in the Tower, and not at the Smithsonian is because someone broke into the museum." Tasha said idly, watching the crowds mill past her.

"What?!" Darcy was drawn back from her canape hunt, shocked at the news. "Did they take anything?!"

"Yeah someone has taken some of the exhibitions from the Captain America room."

"Oh?" Darcy's voice shot up a few octaves.

"Few of the costumes seem to have gone missing." Tasha turned to smile at the pair. "I mean, I'm not sure they're going to want them returned." She winked once and went to mingle once more.

"Buck!" She hiss whispered when Tasha had left.

"Don't worry sweetheart."

"You stole from a museum!"

"Worth it though." He grinned, slid his arm around her waist and kissed her once.

"I'm still gonna be mad about this."

"Wanna bunk out and get a beer?" His smile made her sigh and she snuck a glance at those scattered around her.

"Wanna bunk and hit Stark's whiskey cellar?"

"He has a whiskey cellar!?"

"This is Tony Stark we are discussing, that man has like ten different cellars for like ten different spirits." She blew a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Wanna bunk and put the stolen uniform to good use again?" He pressed another kiss to her throat, and ignoring Steve strolling towards him, he tugged Darcy through the crowd and out of the party. Bucky was sure, having covered for Steve and Tasha's prolonged absence from the party, that Steve would forgive him for bailing so early into the night.


End file.
